


Какая-то малость

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>с Хинатой что-то происходит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какая-то малость

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Апрельский Haikyuu-фест

Хината, по мнению Кагеямы, был человеком, ушибленным на всю голову. Это было вдвойне обидно из-за того, что иногда — очень редко — у Хинаты случались просветления, и с ним вполне можно было иметь дело. Кагеяме даже иногда казалось, что они — ну, вроде как дружат. Но в последнее время Хината только и делал, что доставал Кагеяму, и это раздражало. По крайней мере топтаться грязными ботинками по форме Кагеямы, заливать водой его тетради и съедать обед было не обязательно. Они за последнюю неделю поссорились больше раз, чем за весь предыдущий месяц, и Дайчи-сан сказал, что если они не разберутся, то выпрет из команды обоих. Кагеяма проглотил свое «Хината меня достает» и решил действительно разобраться.

Сейчас Хината вел себя тихо: сидел, сгорбившись, на ступенях тренировочного зала, и что-то увлеченно читал. Кагеяма сел рядом, выхватил журнал и глянул на страницу — статья о молодежной сборной Японии, на пол-страницы — Ушивака.

— Ха, можно подумать, ты вычитаешь там что-то полезное.

Честно говоря, Кагеяма не считал, что умеет заводить разговоры, но с Хинатой такое обычно срабатывало. Обычно.

От толчка в бок Кагеяма слетел с крыльца и больно удалился локтем. А Хината, возвышаясь над ним, яростно выпалил:

— Не прикасайся ко мне, идиот!

Развернулся и убежал в зал, хлопнув за собой дверью. Кагеяма сел, кусая губы. Что он сделал-то? Под ребрами противно тянуло, а настроение ухнуло куда-то под откос. Кагеяма глубоко дышал, уговаривая себя, что Хината просто придурок, и обращать на него внимание не нужно.

Получалось плохо.

Перерыв заканчивался, а Кагеяма все сидел, бессмысленно глядя перед собой. Телефон завибрировал, когда Дайчи-сан приоткрыл дверь и рявкнул в образовавшуюся щель:

— А ну живо в зал!

Кагеяма кивнул, доставая телефон — звонила соседка. Непонятное поведение Хинаты, даже волейбол — все отошло на второй план, а руки похолодели. Зачем бы ей?.. Он облизал пересохшие губы и нажал на «ответить».

Соседка говорила и говорила, слова ее скользили мимо сознания, цепляясь ли за самое важное — название госпиталя. Номер палаты, сказать, что сын, а до отца — не дозвонилась, ну да, он же в рейсе…

— …еяма… Кагеяма!

Глаза Хинаты заполнили весь мир — он заглядывал Кагеяме в лицо и что-то спрашивал. 

— Не ори тут. Дайчи-сан, я могу уйти с тренировки?

— Конечно, тренеру я скажу, тебе помощь нужна?

— Нет, все в порядке.

Все действительно было в порядке. До больницы можно доехать на автобусе, Кагеяма там был, и хорошо, что Дайчи-сан ни о чем не спрашивает, не хотелось бы рассказывать, что у мамы больное сердце. И она часто лежит в больнице. Еще подумают, что он жалуется.

Шаги за спиной заставляли собраться, ускориться, и до остановки Кагеяма добежал в рекордные сроки. И только запрыгивая в раздвижные двери, осознал, что привычное присутствие чьего-то плеча рядом — это Хината.

— Чего здесь делаешь?!

Хината испуганно вжался в поручень и бочком отошел в сторонку.

— Не ори на меня, — насупился он, и Кагеяма опомнился. Какая разница, на самом деле. Он отвернулся, глядя в окно. Автобус ехал, как назло, слишком медленно. И вообще Кагеяма не помнил, чтобы он так часто останавливался.

Кагеяма сжимал в кармане телефон, мимо проплывали столбы и пролетали встречные машины. Интересно, его сразу пустят? Или придется ждать? Он вспомнил про Хинату, когда в поле зрения мелькнула рыжая прядь. Может, поедет дальше — но на это слабая надежда, Хината был не только ушибленный, но и приставучий.

Когда Кагеяма выпрыгнул из автобуса на остановке, Хината, конечно же, увязался следом. От его молчаливого присутствия душила злость и обида.

— Чего ты прешься за мной? — Кагеяма остановился так резко, что Хината, ойкнув, влетел ему в спину. — Чего тебе надо? Сначала ты орешь, чтобы я не прикасался к тебе, а теперь тащишься за мной, как будто тебя кто-то звал! Как будто ты мне нужен!

Он ударил Хинату в грудь двумя руками, а тот даже не пытался защититься. И Кагеяма снова ударил. Он толкал и толкал Хинату, пока тот не споткнулся и не полетел на спину. На душе было мерзко и горько.

Хината неловко поднялся на руках, сел и поморщился.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — позвал он, — что случилось?

И он зачем-то ответил:

— У меня маму положили в больницу.

Оказывается, чтобы удержать слезы, нужно столько сил. Больше, чем выучить подачу или передачу из третьей зоны во вторую. Кагеяма очнулся, когда почувствовал, как ладонь обхватила теплая рука.

— Тогда чего мы тут стоим? Пошли скорее, — шмыгнул носом Хината. Глаза у него подозрительно блестели. Идиот. Он-то чего.

В огромной больнице были толпы народа и шум голосов. Но в приемном покое, словно отрезанном от суеты, было тихо и прохладно. Медсестра смерила Кагеяму подозрительным взглядом, процедила:

— С другом пришел? — и вдруг улыбнулась ободряюще. — Друг может подождать здесь, если хочет.

— Я пойду, — сказал Хината.

Кагеяма только молча кивнул, и они пошли по длинному тихому коридору, стены которого было увешаны какими-то картинами.

Мама спала. У изголовья стоял доктор и что-то отмечал у себя в журнале. Он только вскинул глаза, и сестра торопливо пояснила:

— Сын. С другом. 

Доктор кивнул и отрывисто сказал:

— Будите пациентку, пора принимать лекарства. Кризис миновал, но ей нужен покой, поэтому подержим здесь еще немного.

Когда мама открыла глаза, она улыбнулась.

— Тобио. Зря ты прибежал. Через два дня меня обещали выписать.

Тихонько скрипнула дверь — Хината выскользнул из палаты.

— У тебя наконец-то появился друг? — мама снова улыбалась. Как будто была по-настоящему счастлива.

— А. Это Хината, — буркнул Кагеяма.

— Тот самый мальчик? Я рада, очень рада, что вы нашли общий язык.

— С ним найдешь, как же.

Мама засмеялась.

— Когда ты так ворчишь, то сразу становишься на своего отца.

— Я не ворчу! А папа в рейсе…

— Знаю, ему сообщат, как только он приземлится. Не волнуйся.

Они еще немного поговорили, и в палату заглянула сестра — сделала жест рукой, мол, выметайся, и Кагеяма послушно пошел к выходу.

— Я еще завтра приеду, — насупившись в ответ на наставления, сказал он.

Хинаты в приемном покое не было — сестра сказала, что он пошел на улицу. Кагеяма нашел его в больничном парке — Хината сидел на низком заборчике и болтал ногами. Кагеяма устроился рядом, чувствуя теплый бок.

— Эммм, Кагеяма… ты это…

— Если ты собираешься меня тут жалеть, то завались, понял?

— Ну типа извини, — Хината пихнул его в бок и вздохнул так тяжело, будто держал на плечах небесный свод. — За сегодня. Мне нравится, когда ты ко мне прикасаешься, — признался он. 

Кагеяма видел, как покраснела его шея. Он тоже вздохнул. Хината точно какой-то ушибленный. Пробрал озноб — оказывается, он уехал в одной футболке. И теперь, в стекающих на город сумерках, мерз.

Вдруг на плечи легла куртка, его окутал знакомый запах Хинаты, а в ладонь скользнула банка с горячим какао. 

— Держи, — Хината смотрел то ли перед собой, то ли куда-то вдаль, а на щеках играл румянец.

— Спасибо, — Кагеяма растерянно держал какао, не зная, что еще сказать. Отпускал удушливый страх, преследовавший его все время после звонка, в горле першило, а голова кружилась от облегчения.

И когда Хината притянул его к себе, обнимая, Кагеяма просто уткнулся ему в плечо и так замер, впитывая его чистое, безмятежное спокойствие.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — шепнул Хината тихо, подтягивая его к себе ближе. — А давай дружить. По-настоящему. А?

— Давай, — так же тихо ответил Кагеяма и закрыл глаза. Все-таки Хината ушибленный на всю голову. — Но я все равно хочу тебя победить, — торопливо добавил он — чтобы Хината не думал себе!

— Только попробуй поддаваться мне! — вскинулся тот, и Кагеяма улыбнулся, глядя в небо. — Но сначала победим Ушиваку, — добавил Хината.

Если так — то все будет хорошо. Потому что они ведь были почти друзьями, верно? Просто им не хватало какой-то малости. Еще немного — и они ее найдут.

— Спасибо, что пошел со мной.

Хината сидел рядом и улыбался небу вместе с ним.


End file.
